greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Shyir Rev (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)
History Origin Shyir Rev was born in Frontier Space among a colony of his alien race. He grew up and became an engineer, during which he met his colony's head geologist. They fell in love, married, and had a daughter they named Amala. At an unknown point in his life, Rev was chosen by a Power Ring and became a member of the Green Lantern Corps, as a member of the Frontier Lanterns. Since he could not go to Oa to receive proper training, Rev received limited instruction from his ring. Beware My Power During his double-life as a Green Lantern, Rev happened upon an apparent crash-landing and investigated. He met the the pilot who promptly attacked him, and was attacked up by a a second foe. Due to his limited training and experience, Rev found himself outmatched by his would-be killers, who identified themselves as Zilius and Razer. While he tried some creative constructs to escape, he was soon at their mercy, and Razer raised his ring to strike the fatal blow, but Rev noticed a hint of hesitation. Before Razer could kill Rev, he was rescued by Hal Jordan and Kilowog. After Hal drove away Razer and Zilius who identified themselves as Red Lanterns, Rev joined them in the bridge of their ship during which they had a holographic meeting with Appa Ali Apsa, Ganthet, and Sayd to discuss the discovery of another lantern corps when the ship's nay-computer, Aya, detected a probe which bore the Red Lantern symbol. Despite urgings to jump-space back to Oa, Hal steered the ship into a dogfight with the probe and managed to destroy it. Rev surmised that the probe signified the Red Lanterns were more than just two killers with rings and a symbol, a clear sign of organization. Hal then set course for Oa only for Aya to reveal the ship had sustained damage from the probe and would take nine months for repairs, meaning they wouldn't be heading back to Oa. Noting Rev's injuries from his experience with the Red Lanterns, he directed them to his planet where he received medical attention from his wife. Kilowog stated Rev's colony and planet reminded him of his own, Bolovax Vik. Rev revealed he'd heard of its destruction. Suddenly, Aya revealed she'd detected a tracker on her hull, which Hal promptly destroyed. Alas, it was too late as the Red Lantern mothership descended and dropped a large structure which played a holographic message The planet was now under the protection of the Red Lantern Corps. but they demanded the surrender of the Green Lanterns within the next hour or the planet would be destroyed. Though Rev wanted to surrender, Kilowog stated these murderers would destroy the planet anyway while Hal wanted to take an offensive approach. Rev's wife gave Rev and Kilowog a map of the lava tunnels beneath the colony so they could sneak up on the planet-destroyer while Hal played decoy. Once they made it inside, Rev started working on disarming it while Kilowog kept Razer busy. Alas, they'd run out of time, and the bomb activated only for Rev to use a construct to block the nuclear ignition. Kilowog sadly stated it was time to go, but Rev made up his mind. He would keep the bom from igniting for as long as he could and asked Kiloog, "If you had another chance to save your planet, what would you do?" Kilowog bade Rev farewell, stating it had been an honor, and left. Razer appeared, stating it was foolish to remain when there was no hope left, but Rev disagreed, that there's always hope. He then noted to Razer he knew the young RL wasn't truly evil, that he should let others know that too, before urging Razer to leave before the bomb blew. Razer heeded and gave him a bow of respect. Rev then lowered the construct, closed his eyes, and accepted his fate as the bomb destroyed his colony's planet. Rev's sacrifice was not in vain Kilowog managed to use a construct to get the colony out of the blast radius, and the GLs took the colony to another world where Rev's widow explained the colony elders were going to name their new planet after Rev. Hal consoled Amala, telling her that her daddy was really brave, that he'd saved them all. Amala asked if it was ok if she still missed him, and Hal said they all would. Rev died a hero, for his family, for his people, for the Green Lantern cause. Rev's ring would also survive the devastation and seek a new host in the sentient planet Mogo. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Rev was a Frontier Lantern, a member of the Green Lantern Corps. stationed in Frontier Space, meaning he could not simply go to Oa to receive proper training, thus only receiving limited instruction from his ring. Rev possessed the basic powers of a Green Lantern courtesy of his Green Lantern Power Ring, the energy of which was presumably sustained by a Green Lantern Power Battery. Due to his limited instruction and experience, Rev was not a seasoned GL, as he was almost killed by Red Lanterns Zilius Zox and Razer, though he did display some creativity with his constructs, shown when he used a drill-like construct to kick up a sand twister to cover his escape. *Besides his Green Lantern Power Ring, Rev was an engineer. Apperances *"Beware My Power" Part-1 and Part-2 Notes *As a lone Green Lantern with no formal training, Shyir Rev uses his natural instincts and history given by his Power Ring to aid him in battle. Trivia *His name is derived from the term "Shire Reeve", the law enforcement of medieval England. See Also *Shyir Rev (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Shyir_Rev_(Green_Lantern_Animated_Series) *http://greenlanterntheanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Shyir_Rev Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)